Maura Murray
Real Name: Maura Murray Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Haverhill, New Hampshire Date: February 9, 2004 Bio Occupation: Student Date of Birth: ''' May 4, 1982 '''Height: 5'7" Weight: 120 pounds Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian female. Light brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: After graduating from high school, Maura Murray went to military school, studying chemical engineering. However, according to her family, the military life wasn't for her. She left and enrolled in the nursing program in University of Massachusetts Amherst. On February 9, 2004, she, then twenty-one, left school and drove north towards New Hampshire. Sometime between 7 and 7:30pm, she was involved in a one-car accident on Route 112 in Haverhill. Her father, Fred, believes that her car stalled when she was going around a turn and went into a snow bank. Fred believes that Maura was heading towards Bartlett, New Hampshire. She knew the area well and had been there several times before. She even called a place that her family had stayed at before. However, they do not know why she was driving there that day; it was a school night, her car was supposed to go in for repairs, and she was told not to drive it. A bus driver who lived across the street from the accident scene came out and asked if Maura was all right. She told him that she had called the police; however, that was not true. He did call the police, but by the time authorities arrived, she had vanished. It is believed that she was walking east on the road. There was evidence in her car that suggested that she had hit her head on the windshield during the accident. It is believed that she was intoxicated when she got into the accident. She vanished after leaving the accident scene and has not been seen since. Maura's family believes she may have met with foul play. Fred noted that she was in the middle of nowhere with no place to go to due to her damaged car. He believes that she accepted a ride from a stranger who then killed her. Another theory is that she wandered off into the woods and died of exposure. Yet another theory suggests that she vanished voluntarily and for whatever reason does not want to be found. Her actions prior to her disappearance are considered to be suspicious. Four days before, she was sent home early from her part-time job because she appeared to be extremely upset about something and was unable to do her work. It is not known what she was upset about. On the day of Maura's disappearance, she emailed her professors, telling them that there had been a death in the family and that she had to leave for several days. However, no one in her family had actually died. For unknown reasons, she had packed up all of her belongings in her dorm room, and left behind a personal note for her fiancee. She had also emailed him on the day of her disappearance, saying that she wanted to talk to him. The next day, he received a call that he believes was from her. She did not say anything, but he could hear her breathing. It is not known why she was acting so bizarre prior to her disappearance. Maura's family feels that the police were not helpful when investigating her disappearance. They believe that the officers who first arrived at the accident scene should have searched more thoroughly. They believe that she would have been found if a more thorough search was initially done. On the day after her disappearance, investigators told her sister that it was too dark to search for her. The following morning, Fred met with the chief investigator; he claimed that he just heard of her disappearance, even though there was an officer at the accident scene two nights earlier. Her family has never heard any statements from that officer. This case remains unsolved. Suspects: ''' None known; Maura's family believes that she met with foul play. They believe that she was picked up by a stranger while walking away from the accident scene. However, investigators suspect that she may have disappeared voluntarily or died accidentally in the woods. '''Extra Notes: This case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on December 11, 2015. The person interviewed in the video is Fred. This case was previously profiled on Disappeared. Results: Unsolved Links: * Maura Murray Official Facebook Page * Maura Murray Facebook Group (Ran by Family) * Maura Murray on Unsolved.com * Maura Murray on Wikipedia * Maura Murray on the Charley Project * Maura Murray on the Doe Network * Maura Murray on the New Hampshire Cold Case Unit * Maura Murray on NamUs * Search for missing woman continues * Missing student a mystery to police, classmates * Father: Search for his Massachusetts daughter stagnant * Dad of missing Massachusetts woman now suspects foul play * Father sues for records * New developments in search for missing UMass student * Missing woman's dad seeks information * Student wrecks car on snowy road, disappears * After 5 years, few leads on missing student * 'Please help my daughter': Maura Murray, 21, has been missing since 2004 ---- Category:New Hampshire Category:2004 Category:Disappearances Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Web Exclusive Category:Unsolved